Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Modgamers
Rangliste Damit man immer nachschauen kann... --Modgamers 21:55, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) Die Top 25 Bearbeiterliste: 25 :Hey, ich stehe ja bei genau 7.000 Edits :) Okay, jetzt nicht mehr... ^^ Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:20, 11. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Hihi, bald bin ich Platz 6 --Modgamers 15:36, 15. Feb 2007 (CET) :::10.000 ;-)--Yoda41 11:42, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Platz 5 ist mein.... muhahaha --Modgamers 21:21, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Platz 4 :D --Modgamers 22:39, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Mein 7500. Edit. Bild:;-).gif. Bel Iblis 19:57, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) 12.000 Edits... :) --Modgamers 17:03, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Glückwunsch Bild:;-).gif --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 17:11, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Da gratuliere ich natürlich auch ganz herzlich zu diesem "Runden". Anakin 00:13, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::12.000 Edits... Was soll man da noch groß sagen außer Bild:Good work.gif. --MfG Mand'alor Kal (Keldabe) 08:46, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Jetzt bin ich auch drin^^ 12:28, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Damit hab ich dann auch über 15.000 Edits --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:25, 19. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::::Ich merk gerade, das ich meinen 15.000. Edit am 19 Dezember hatte, also genau 2 Jahre nachdem ich mich angemeldet hatte. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:01, 28. Dez. 2008 (CET) UVEUMWWDGNM Modgamers, vielen Dank für deine Korrektur...In diesem Sinne: Glück auf oder auch: .-. Darth Hate 15:46, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Grodin Tierce Hi Modgamers! Also im offiziellen Magazin steht, dass er (selbst) es sagte - naja du wirst Recht haben (bist so viel ich gehört habe der Spezialist in dem Bereich). Sollte man das Zitat jetzt aber nicht besser auf den Artikel des Klones verschieben? Liebe Grüße Ewok 21:10, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ... So bin ich immer, wenn ich auf besonders lernresistente Menschen treffe... ich kann wahrlich nichts dafür, wenn du das Thema einfach nicht verstehst..oder verstehen willst. Aber es ist bemerkenswert das du Leute direkt mit Unterstellungen vollpumpst, nur weil sie eher auf das Wort eines Administrators vertrauen als auf irgendwelche Pfuschereien kurioser Autoren. HiddenEmpireDein Kommentar zum Spiel 17:39, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ach meinst du etwa die hier, oder die? Die Tatsache das ich nur öfters und schneller als er deine Änderungen rückgängig gemacht hab, macht es nicht falscher was ich gemacht hab. Und wenn du auch nach dem 10. Mal die Regel immer noch zu deinen Gunsten umdeutest du aber den relevanten ersten Teil weg lässt und nicht sehen willst, dass selbst diese Bahnahle Erwähnung auf der Artikeldiskussion bereits gegen die Regel verstößt. Was mir daran aber besonders Sauer aufstößt ist, dass du wie ein kleines Kind dickköpfig sowohl meine als auch Ackbars Änderungen wieder rückgängig machst, obwohl wir dir beide gesagt haben, dass es - egal in welcher Form - nicht regelkonforn ist. Und wenn ich dies subjektiv als (eine Form von) Werbung auffasse, ist meine Sache. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:01, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Inquisitor Ich bin vom Turm ausgegangen, ich meine nämlich, das ist der eines Imperium II-Klasse Sternzerstörers, man sieht das Schiff ja in den Zwischensequenzen. Hier bei 7:07 kann man das denke ich ganz gut sehen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:04, 9. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Der Turm sagt nichts dazu aus, auch wenn viele (oder alle) Imp2s so aussehen, gibt es auch normale Imps die so aussehen (zB. Exactor) --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:06, 9. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Hm, aber es heißt doch auch, die Zweier hätten einen neuen Kommandoturm, das würde ja, hätten schon einige Imps den gehabt eigentlich keinen Sinn machen. Ich weiß auch, dass es keine Quelle ist, aber vermutlich aus dem Grund, dass die Zweier neue Türme spendiert bekommen haben führt die Wookieepedia alle Sternzerstörer der Imperium-Klasse mit Zweier-Turm als fehlerhafte Darstellungen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:33, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Was aber zu wenig ist. Das ist leider dem Design geschuldet, da die meisten Vorlagen für Sternzerstörer aus Episode V genommen werden, was wiederum wirklich Imp2s sind (vgl. Bild Der Exactor mit dem der Rächer --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:50, 10. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Armierter Repulsorzug Könntest du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun und Armierter Repulsorzug nach Gepanzerter Antigrav-Zug verschieben? Die Quelle ist das Spiel Rogue Squadron. Ich würde es ja selbst tun, aber ich habe keine Rechte dafür. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 22:41, 13. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Done. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:43, 13. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Dankeschön, dann werd ich morgen noch die Verlinkungen aktualisieren. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 22:49, 13. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Neue Kategorie Hallo Modgamers, ich habe die neue Kategorie eingeführt, weil das Neue Galaktische Imperium und das Fel-Imperium (auch Exil-Imperium genannt) nicht das gleiche ist. Falls die Predator-Jäger oder die Pellaeon-Zerstörer auch im Fel-Imperium geflogen oder verwendet wurden, was ich auch stark vermute, warum steht dann bei der Zugehörigkeit nur Neues Galaktisches Imperium? Allein, weil das Fel-Imperium beispielsweise beim Predator fehlt, habe ich diese Kategorie gemacht. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 18:40, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Das ist mir durchaus bekannt, besitze ich doch die Comics. Nur, wie du hoffentlich auch weißt, spaltete sich das Neue Imperium in zwei Fraktionen auf. Dennoch sind die beiden neuen Fraktion Abkömmlinge davon, und brauchen keine eigenen Kategorien, es sei denn, es sind Eigenentwicklung. Dies trifft hier aber nicht zu. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:47, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Okay, danke Modgamers. Das sehe ich ein: Dann macht die neue Kategorie keinen Sinn. Man sollte jedoch bei dem Predator hinschreiben, dass die Sternjäger auch dem Fel-Imperium angehören. Oder spricht etwas dagegen? Gruß,Darth Hate 18:50, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Nunja, es schadet nicht wenn es erwähnt wird. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:58, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) UC Darf ich bei deiner, Bens und Iblis Anakin Skywalker UC mitmachen? MfG Joni 18:41, 24. Sep. 2009 (CEST) TIE-Raumjäger Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht. Du hast natürlich recht, es sind keine allzu großen Unterschiede (minimaler Unterschied bei der Bewaffnung, Geschwindigkeit), aber ich finde zumindest, dass er im TIE-Jäger-Artikel nicht wirklich abgehandelt wird. Erst steht da etwas vom T.I.E.-Jäger und *peng*, ist vom TIE-Jäger die Rede. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:55, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Da es kaum Informationen über diesen Untertyp gibt, habe ich ihn schon in den Artikel eingebaut. Ich hab mich schon verdammt lange und intensiv mit dem TIE-Jäger beschäftigt. Kann sein, dass ich ihn im Geschichtsteil weggelassen habe (da er nicht sonderlich signifikant war, im Gegensatz zum T.I.E.), habe jedoch was von dem extra Generator für die Laserwaffen geschrieben (gibt ja noch ein paar mehr Abschnitte außer Geschichte). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:18, 30. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Ich schreibs einfach mal hier rein. Ich hab die zweite Edition vom Imperial Sourcebook (heute angekommen), ich weiß nicht, wie gravierend die Unterschiede da sind. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:05, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Die hab ich auch, nur scheinen da leider die Seiten 73-76 zu fehlen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:07, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Tarnpanzerung Ja, das mag ja stimmen, aber im Moment verlinkt es auf Tarnpanzerung, eine von Soldaten getragene Rüstung. Wenn du willst kannst du ja einen Artikel über die Schiffspanzerung erstellen, mir wird das nicht möglich sein. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:25, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Hab ich dannach auch gemerkt, dennoch sollte es beide Artikel geben. Das andere ist jedoch eine Tarn''rüstung'', ob das woanders nun Tarnpanzerung heißt, nunja nicht jeder Übersetzer kann armor richtig übersetzen :P. Da muss man nochmal genau nach dem Lemmata schauen und gegebenenfalls ein Klammerzusatz hinzufügen, dass andere jedoch einfach zu entlinken ist (aus meiner Sicht) die falsche Lösung. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:28, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Frage zu Fußnoten Hallo Modgamers! Ich habe gerade eben den Artikel Anakin Skywalker ein wenig bearbeitet, auf Grund einer goßer Rechtschreibfehler anzahl und seltsamen Satzbauten, die nicht zu ende geschrieben wurden...Allerdings habe ich auch ganz am nafang das mit dem besten Piloten hinzugefügt. Da das aus Episode 4 wörtlich übernommen wurde, dachte ich müste das erwähnen oder muss man das nicht? Libe Grüße und MDMMDS Ghorm Fett 11:19, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :PS: ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich auch hier jetzt Rechtschreibfehler gemacht habe, aber ich muss jetzt dringend weg, deswegen bin ich unter Zeitdruck. Ich hoffe du nimmst mir das nicht zu übel! Gruß Ghorm Fett 11:20, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::In der Einleitung werden keine Einzelnachweise gemacht. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:38, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Vielen Dank, Modgamers. Gruß, Ghorm Fett 14:26, 9. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Victory-Sternenzerstörer Hallo Modgamers. Wir hatten da kürzlich eine Diskussion über die Jägerbestückung des Victory-Sternenzerstörers. Aber am Artikel wurde bislang nichts geändert, wäre es okay wenn ich hinschreibe daß ein Victory zwei Staffeln TIEs an Bord hatte, ohne Spezifizierung? Gruß,--Exodianecross 14:57, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, klar. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:32, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::So, das wäre erledigt. Ich hoffe, in Zukunft gibt es vielleicht ein paar kanonische Details mehr zu den Victorys, sowohl I als auch II! Zukünftige Publikationen, evtl. die STAR WARS-Fernsehserie von der immer wieder mal gesprochen wird, oder sonstiges. Ich fände es auf jeden Fall gut! Gruß,--Exodianecross 11:56, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Schiffe der Separatisten Von wegen kopiert, du Banause (nicht ernst nehmen), das hab ich alles aus meinen Quellen hier eingetragen.:-P Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:46, 18. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Da hab ich auch noch eine Frage, wieso wird die Liste denn nicht nach Namen geordnet, beziehungsweise wonach denn dann? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:46, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Mehr oder minder wird sie nach Neuheit uns Größe/Kampfkraft der Schiffe sortiert --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:01, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Hm, aber das basiert ja dann - wie du mehr oder weniger angedeutet hast - zum Teil auf einer subjektiven Meinung. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:36, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::::...neeeeiiinn... --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:37, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) Jabbas Droiden Ich hab bereits alles rückgängig gemacht und gelösct. Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Sortierungsidee. --Exodianecross 14:37, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Zeittafel Hallo Modgamers! Mich beschäftigen momentan einige Sachen in punkto Kontinuität. Es werden ja immer wieder neue Geschichten geschrieben, die in den bekannten Handlungszeiten spielen, vor und nach der Schlacht von Yavin, und dabei werden nicht nur neue Personen eingefügt sondern auch immer wieder neue Technik-Sachen. So gab es ja z.B. den Punkt daß der Preybird nur wenige Auftritte hatte, obwohl impliziert wurde daß ein Großteil der Flotte damit ausgerüstet ist. Mir selber ist aufgefallen daß der TIE Avenger zu den Produkten der TIE-Serie gehört, der noch am "unverbrauchtesten" ist! Ich kenne den nur im Zusammenhang mit der Niederwerfung Zaarins durch Thrawn, während der in diesem Zusammenhang benutzte TIE Jagdbomber wesentlich populärer ist. Ich habe mich daher gefragt Modgamers, ob wir, die Autoren, vielleicht eine "Realitäts-Zeittafel" initiieren sollten, in der wir aufzeigen wann welche Veröffentlichung war, welche Personen, Techniken und Begebenheiten etabliert wurden? Das wäre schon ein größeres Projekt an dem viele mitwirken müßten! Gruß, --Exodianecross 19:53, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Abgesehen davon dass mir nicht ganz klar ist, was du vor hast, geschweige denn, dass ich es als wirklich sinnvoll erachte, ist meine Diksussionsseite der falsche Ort für sowas. Versuchs lieber mal hier Jedipedia:Vorschläge --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:05, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Danke für den Tip, schon erledigt! Gruß,--Exodianecross 20:14, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) Ungenügende Bilder Hallo, kannst du noch einmal hier und einmal hier die Quellen verfeinern. Danke, —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' um 12:56, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) Tarnpanzer Hallo Modgamers! Ich frage mich jetzt, wie verbleiben wir in punkto Tarnpanzer bei Jedi-Hammer? Tarnpanzer da stehen zu lassen bringt es ja nicht wirklich da man dann nur wieder bei der Soldatenrüstung landet, und einen Artikel über die Beschichtung kann ich nicht schreiben da ich keine Quelle habe! Gruß, --Exodianecross 22:53, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ich habs schonmal ein paar Überschriften weiter oben beantwortet. Und ohne Quellen, wie du richtig feststellst, soltlest du da auch nichts machen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:13, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Ich meine nur, wenn man keinen richtigen Link zu einem passenden Artikel hat, dann sollte man auch keinen falschen einfügen! Denn mit Sicherheit hat Night Hammer keine Soldatenrüstung als Tarnpanzer! --Exodianecross 12:40, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) Unterwassertruppen Hi Modgamers, sagmal, hattest du den Namen damals eigentlich übersetzt? Wenn ja, ich habe Namen aus deutschen Quellen dafür. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 23:41, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Bitte was? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:43, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ich will wissen, ob du den Namen der Unterwassertruppen aus dem Imperial Sourcebook hattest, welches es soweit ich weiß nur auf englisch gibt, oder ob du den aus einer Quelle hast. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 23:48, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Keine Ahnung, hab den Artikel nicht verfasst.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:54, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Hm okay... oO Wieso hatte ich dich bloß in Verdacht?! Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 23:59, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) Gute Frage. Das einzige woran ich da in dieser Richtung getan habe, war Truppler als Singular bei den ganzen Sturmtruppenarten durchzusetzen. Ich würd aber sagen, dass es sich hierbei wohl um eine Trivialübersetzung handelt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 00:03, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) Diskussion Modgamers, dadurch, DASS du so einen Kommentar, oder meinetwegen PS, gebracht hast, werde ich es kommentieren. Du musst erstens nicht immer das Schlechte in mir sehen. Auch wenn wir in der Vergangenheit aneinander geraten sind. Ich habe dich in Ruhe gelassen. Warum lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe? Schau dir doch mal bitte Kategorie:Katarn-Kommando an. Na...? Der Artikel ist noch nicht fertig. Da kommen noch (wahrscheinlich) Mitglieder! Eine besinnliche Adventszeit wünsche ich dir. PS:PG Darth Hate 14:03, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Man löscht keine Diskussionen einfach so. Steht schon in den Richtlinien.Darth Hate 14:43, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) Flussstein Warum hast du die Schrift nicht so gelassen wie sie war? 17:37, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Weil das dicke kursive nur in Artikel kommt, deren Themen auch kursiv geschrieben werden, wie z.B. Schiffe. Gruß Cad Bane ''Xanadu Blood'' | Aufträge 17:49, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) :ok --Jedi-Meister Revan ~Briefkasten 17:51, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) Imperator- oder Imperium-Klasse? Moin Moddi, also ich denke mal, man könnte bei der Schlacht von Mustafar ruhig Imperator hinschreiben. Laut dem Artikel (ich bezweifle es zwar, aber das tut ja nichts zur Sache) fand die ja 11 VSY statt und ich denke mal, das lässt sich durchaus mit der Aussage aus den Risszeichnungen vereinbaren. Zudem muss ich zugeben, bin ich aus deiner Aussage, "damit war sicherlich nicht der allerletzte Jedi gemeint, dessen ableben zudem auch erst nach erscheinen der Risszeichnugnen bekannt wurde", nicht wirklich schlau geworden. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 17:59, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Wann wurde die Risszeichnung geschrieben und wann haben wir erfahren, dass es auch kurz vor der Schlacht von Yavin noch Jedi gab? Ich denke nicht, dass die Leute, welche sich die "Große Jedi-Säuberung" erdachten darauf abzielten, dass sie 20 Jahre dauern sollte, noch war es wohl die Intention der Autoren der Risszeichnung, dass die Schiffe 20 Jahre lang so hießen. Der Zeitpunkt der Umbenennung (so lässt es sich auch der quelle entnehmen) war kurz nach der Machtergreifung Palpatines, so das die eigentliche große Jedi-Säuberung spätestens 3 Jahre nach Order 66 abgeschlossen war (man könnte sagen mit dem Versagen von Palpatines Auge). 11 VSY war Palpatines Herrschaft wohl gefestigt genug, dass er keine großen Jedi-Säuberungen durchführen musste (zumindest sind keine bekannt), so dass die Umbenennung schon erfolgt ist. Das ist in etwa das was ich in Kurzform da gesagt habe. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:26, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) Happy Birthday Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag und alles Gute fürs neue Lebensjahr! --Anakin 02:22, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Bild:Happy.gif Auch von mir alles Gute... Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 09:29, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Auch ich wünsche alles Gute zum Geburtstag – so kurz vor Weihnachten Bild:;-).gif 09:57, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Happy Birthday und ein schönes 23. Lebensjahr. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 10:17, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Lieber Modgamers, ich wünsche dir alles erdenklich Gute für dein neues Lebensjahr, viel Glück, Gesundheit und Zufriedenheit und dass du weiterhin so viel Spaß in der JP hast. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 10:27, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Auch von mir alles Gute. Prost! Bild:Trinken.gif Gruß, Yoga-Wan Kenobi Diskussion 10:45, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::Von mir auch Happy Birthday! Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion Artikel 11:03, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::::Ist es schon wieder so weit^^. Modi hat geburtstag..dann ist wohl bald auch wieder Weihnachten :-). Na dann alles Gute zum Geburtstag!!.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 11:13, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Alles, alles Liebe und Gute zum Geburtstag, Moddi!! Ghorm Fett 11:19, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) Hey Moddi, alles Gute zum 23. Geburtstag =) Gruß--'Roan THE ONE''' (Plauderecke) 12:59, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::::::Alles gute auch von mir! - Backup 15:15, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET)